prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria
General Information * There are four Austrian cellular operators: A1 Telekom, T-Mobile, Orange, 3 (Drei); in addition there are some resellers (Vectone, S Budget) * Incoming calls are free. * Plans may distinguish between land-line phone calls, cellular calls with the same operator, cellular calls for other operators, and special-priced numbers. * Each operator has a default prefix but numbers may be ported to other operators.' Until the first of july 2012', for ported numbers there is a free-of-charge message about the current operator before the call gets patched trough. bob (Belonging to A1 Telekom Austria) *Default prefix: 0680 'Default data rate' *€ 4 / 1 GB *there is no charge if you do not use the SIM. You are only charged for each 1 GB segment (or once per month if you just use a bit of data each month) 'Availabilty' In post offices, Metro, Saturn, MediaMarkt, Niedermeyer, Libro, Schlecker a''nd Hartlauer shops and online. 'SIM sizes' Standard sim, Micro sim and Nano sim 'Remarks' You will need an Austrian bank account in order to enable the "bob breitband" data plan, which is not a big problem actually, since foreigners are still welcome to open bank accounts in Austria. However, bank charges are usually applicable. Although "bob breitband" is marketed as a data-only plan, voice calls are possible at a fairly competitive rate (7¢ per minute / 15¢ per SMS). Your mobile device will receive a RFC 1918 IP address so your mobile device will not easily be reachable from the internet. Tethering is possible. Orange Austria *Default prefix: 0699 *Brand name for prepaid plans: ''Orange Wertkarte 'Default data rate' *€ 0.16 / 10 KB (10 MB / refill for free) 'Data feature packs' *Datenpaket S: 50 MB at € 2 per month *Datenpaket L: 1 GB at € 10 per month 'Availabilty' In Orange Stores or online 'Restrictions' Mobile data can not be used with "foreigner" iPhone (tested April 2010 with iPhone from Italy and Poland) /* did you enter the right APN, since this shouldn't be the fault of orange? 'SIM sizes' Standard sim and Micro sim 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: orange.web Username: web Password: web Yesss! (Belonging to Orange) * Default prefix: 0681 'Default data rate' *€ 0.068 / 32 KB 'Data feature packs' Mobile Internet Starter Set prepaid card (including phone function): 9,98 EUR for 1 GB to use within 12 months or 1.5 GB within 1 month (activate this by calling the hotline) *Data pack: 3 EUR for 100MB to use within 1 calendar month *Basic option: Top up with 20 EUR for 2 GB to use within 12 month *Power option: Top up with 20 EUR for 3 GB to use within 1 month (can be de/activated when topping up your account) 'Availability' Yesss SIMs can be purchased in HOFER shops or at http://www.yesss.at/ 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM and Micro Sim 'Tethering' Allowed If the Tethering option does not appear in the settings try the following: Go to Setting/General/Network/Mobile Datanetwork and enter the following in the input fields "tethering": APN: web.yesss.at username "web" password should be left blank. After a restart the tethering option will appear 'Settings' APN: web.yesss.at 'Service Hotline' 0820 810 810 T-Mobile * Default prefix: 0676. * Brand name for prepaid plans: Klax. To access your current balance, press *114# + call button * Press *101# and Call for Klax prepaid, or call 2040 free of charge. 'Default data rate' *€ 0.30 / 50 KB *€ 0.02 / 1 MB (see Klax Internetl 'Data feature packs' * Klax Web'n Walk: 100MB at 5€ per month * Prepaid: T-Mobile Austria Klax SIM incl. € 9,- * SmartKlax 15 euro for 1000 minutes / 1000 sms / 1000 Mb data * SurfKlax - €9.90 for SIM including 3GB HSDPA data, valid for 30 days (€10 to renew for another 30 days/3 GB - see KLAX Internet Starterpakete) 'Availability' T-Mobile SIMs can be purchased in their own shops or online or ebay.at. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, although depending on the retailer Nano SIM packs also available in SurfKlax packages (see link above) 'Tethering' Worked fine Feb 2013 (Nexus S WiFi tethered to laptop, on 3GB SurfKlax package, 300MB or so of data transferred without a problem). 'Settings' APN: gprsinternet Username: t-mobile password: rt Telering (Belonging to T-Mobile) *Default prefix: 0650 *Brand name for prepaid plans: Mücke 'Default data rate' *€ 2 / MB 'Data feature packs' *Mücke Voll.Net: 100 MB at 5 € per month 'Availabilty' In all Telering stores and online 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM 3 (Drei) Austria *Default prefix: 0660 *Brand name for prepaid plans: 3SuperSim Data *No Roaming costs in Italy, Great Britain, Ireland, Denmark, Sweden and Australia 'Default data rate' sim cost 10 euro *€ 10 / 2GB , 1000 minutes / 1000 sms *see : http://www.drei.at/webshop/prepareSelectionTarifDetail.do?tarifId=ATS0072&snId=C72634 'Data feature packs' *''3SuperSime Starter Package includes a SIM with 1 GB free Traffic (no speech option)'' *€ 9,90 activation fee for prepaid plans 'Availabilty' In drei-Stores or at Libro stores 'SIM sizes' Standard sim, Micro SIM and nano 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: drei.at 3(Drei) Austria iPad Package 'Default data rates' *2GB /30days 6EUR *15GB /30days 15EUR SIM size *MicroSim 'Settings' APN: drei.at (no username, no password) 'Special feature' *Useable with no extra roaming costs in Italay, GB, Ireland, Sweden, Denmark and Australia Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Orange Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Orange